


The Game Is Afoot

by smashedglassglitteringlikestars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Food, Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Minor Swearing, Picnics, Reader-Interactive, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedglassglitteringlikestars/pseuds/smashedglassglitteringlikestars
Summary: Crowley's and Aziraphale's picnic takes a dramatic turn. (For the SOSH GTA Round #9: Game!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #09 "Game"





	The Game Is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic itself is a game! A mad-lib, to be exact! Before you get reading, fill out a list of words that correspond to the following designations. Then, fill your words into the designated blanks in the fic. If a designation has a number after it, that means to use the same word you used for the same designation with that original number (essentially just repeating some words so that the story can flow correctly). Note: this only occurs for the singular noun and singular animal.   
> Also, this fic is actually 488 words, I promise! Happy libbing! 
> 
> Designations:  
> singular noun (1)  
> exclamation  
> past-tense verb  
> noun (liquid)  
> singular animal (1)  
> singular noun (1)  
> plural noun  
> singular animal (1)  
> singular animal (1)  
> animal sound  
> singular clothing article  
> singular animal (1)  
> plural plant  
> plural noun (animal optional)  
> singular noun (1)  
> food

“Crowley, where did you put the ____ ( **singular noun (1))** ?”

“Angel, It’s right here-” But when Crowley turned to look at his side, it was nowhere to be found. 

“____ ( **exclamation** ),” he grumbled, and turned to search behind him on the stretch of lush grass, finding nothing. “Where could it have possibly gone?”

“Well, it’s not like it got up and ____ ( **past-tense verb** ) away,” Aziraphale reasoned, not meaning to sound like as much of a bastard as he did, swirling the ____ ( **noun (liquid)** ) in his glass. 

Crowley made a sour face, and gathered his limbs that were sprawled on the blanket to stand for a better view. 

“See anything?” asked Aziraphale. 

“Not real- wait.” His gaze fixed at the edge of the pond, where he spotted a very clever, very determined ____ ( **singular animal (1)** ), that had the ____ ( **singular noun (1)** ) secure in its mouth. “That little bugger-” and Crowley was off before Aziraphale could stop him. 

“Dear-!” 

Crowley stumbled across the grass of the park, all limbs and ____ ( **plural noun** ), until he reached the ____ ( **singular animal (1)** ) with a wild look hidden behind his sunglasses. 

“Give. It.  _ Back _ .”

But the ____ ( **singular animal (1)** ) only stared at him for a long moment, then promptly hopped into the water with a ____ ( **animal sound** ). It began to swim across the pond, and Crowley was having none of it. 

“That’s ours, you arse!” 

“Crowley, what are you-” started the angel. 

But again, Crowley was determined, and shed his ____ ( **singular clothing article** ) to dive in after the thief. Aziraphale just shook his head, and sipped at his drink as he watched the events unfold. 

Crowley began to gain on it, using his seemingly boneless corporation to his advantage, but it always remained just out of reach. It made another noise, almost as if it was taunting him, and he hissed at it like he was hunting the poor thing. 

Nevertheless, Crowley was not fast enough, and the ____ ( **singular animal (1)** ) made it to shore to get a head start into a patch of ____ ( **plural plant** ). 

Soaked, Crowley stumbled after it, tripping on his own feet along the way and being the center of attention from passersby. When he finally made it into the patch and caught sight of the thief, he stopped short, noticing that it had settled in a nest filled with ____ ( **plural noun (animal optional)** ). 

“....Oh,” he spoke quietly to himself, and knelt down to examine the nest better. “So that’s why you stole our ____ ( **singular noun (1)** )… Well you better not do it again.” Even if he intended it to be a scold, it sounded more motherly than anything. 

In a small, hidden gesture, he miracled up some ____ ( **food** ) to set by the nest, and slowly made his way back around the pond to Aziraphale. 

The angel noticed he came back empty-handed, and raised a brow.

“It was… Wily,” Crowley defended, and sat down with a snap to miracle himself dry.


End file.
